Percy
Appearace Human Form: Usually Percy can be seen wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt with a picture of a card club on the chest area and gold cuffs. He wears black shorts with a gold belt, and brown Greek style sandals. He has long black hair, an has a small scar on his right cheek. His guild symbol is red and is located on the back of his neck. Spirit Form: Percy's Celestial spirit form consists of a white toga with a black belt. He wears a golden helmet with white feathers out the top. He has a golden arm guard on his right arm, and golden shin pads on his legs. He carried a shield with the perseus symbol on it. Personality Possibly one of the most humble members in his guild, Percy has never wanted to be in the spotlight. He usually doesn't let his emotions get to him. Snice he uses Emotion Magic, he would rather use his emotions on the battle field than in the guild hall, and tends to show slight emotion. He is very obedient of his guild master and respects his other guild members even if he hates their guts. He would never tell a lie even if it would hurt a family member or guild member. He is very precise when doing a job and will never let a job go incomplete. He is very self-sacrificing and always leads when going into stressful situations. He spends a lot of his time alone excpet when he's with his brothers. History Percy had grown up in the Celestial Spirit World. When he was a young lad, he trained with his fater and mother. They trained him and his siblings in many holder-type magics. To Percy, magic was an amazing art and wished to carry on that amazement into the realm of the humans. Percy had trained in Sword Magic and had learned that one day, he would become a great hero. However, once the great dragon Draco left the spirit world and had gone missing, Cepheus, father of the siblings of the cosmos, sent Percy, his 3 brothers and one sister into the human world to search for him. When they entered the Human World, Draco was nowhere to be found. They were not allowed to make contact with humans or destroy any human property; they did however make contact with some humans, got into a fight with the rising power of the Plagues of Fiore, and destroyed half of the town of Port Lapis. For disobeying their father, the 5 were banished from the Celestial Spirit world. Percy was sent into the mid-western region of Fiore. Giant Hunter When Percy arrived on human soil, he was unclothed, his memory had been erased, and he could not use magic.He did, however make it on his own in the wild. There, he learned to control his emotions into intense spells. Little did he realize, his father had given him the ability to learn his own magic in the Human World. A few years later, Percy stumbled upon the town of Gregordale. He looked for a job, but no one would take him in under his poor hygenical conditions. They did however, tell him about a guild called Giant Hunter, just outside of the town. Percy immediately headed towards the guild, where the people there tended his wounds, fed him, and gave him proper clothing. Synopsis Stories Roleplays Battle Royale: A Wizard's Challenge! An Apocalyptic Reckoning Side Stories Equiptment Magic and Abilities Human Form: In his human form, Percy is a Castor Type Magic User. Emotion Magic: Percy has the uncanny ability to use his 3 basic emotions as a weapon. If it is reflected back at him, it will not affect him. He uses 3 types of Emotion Magic: *Joy Magic *Sorrow Magic *Rage Magic Joy Magic: When Percy is at his happiest, the magic he exurts is based off of lightning magic. However, like his other forms of magic, this magic has different properties than the magic it imitates. *'Jupiter Bolt' - Fires a bolt of lightning the size and length of his arm. The more of that emotion he's feeling, the stronger and bigger the bolt becomes. He can fire them in heavy blows or rapid motion assaults. *'Jupiter Wave' - Similar to the bolt, but requires a swiping motion of the arm to be the most effective. The bolt comes out in a large wave of lightning that spans a large distance and can change direction at any time. Can only be fired one at a time. *'Jupiter Bullet' - Fires small bolts of lightning out of Percy's index finger. The bolts span as far and as fast as Percy can move his arm. Can only be fired rapidly. *'Jupiter Arrow '- Percy puts one arm straight out, pulls back with his right hand, one to three bolts of lightning in the shape of arrows form in that hand, and finally he releases the bolts that move so fast and hit so acurrately, the opponent never sees it happen. Can fire as many as his magic energy holds. *'Jupiter Assault' - A combination of two or more of these attacks. *'Jupiter Storm' - Percy's strongest joy magic attack - he raises his hands to the sky and two small bolts shoot into the atmosphere. Those tiny bolt become bigger and the sky becomes cloudier as the attack charges. Once the attack is charged, two emense bolts strike the opponent with unrelenting force. *'Spark of Glee '- Percy rubs his hands together until it makes a yellow spark. He then presses his hands to the sides of his head. He then sees images of what makes him happy, and anything that can give him hope. This will forcefully make him happy, therefore make him able to use Joy Magic. Sorrow Magic: Whenever Percy is in a great deal of sadness, the magic he exurts is based off of ice magic. This kind of ice magic is made up of different properties than regular ice. This is the magic that Percy rarely uses. *'Saturn Ring' - A ring of ice that can cut through any object like a hot knife through butter. A swiping of the arm is what creates it. He can throw one large one or multiple small ones. *'Saturn Wave' - Percy smashes both fists to the ground, and multiple sharp pillars of ice spawn out of the ground. Can spawn in smal, medium and large sizes depending on how sad he is. Can only be fired one at a time. *'Saturn Bullet '- Similar to the Jupiter Bullet, but instead small shards of ice fire out of Percy's index finger. Can only be fired rapidly. *'Saturn Spear '- Percy pulls his right arm over his shoulder, and a giant icicle in the form of a spear forms in his hand and then throws it at a speed and velocity so fast it can go straight through the body. This move takes some time to set up again once one has been fired. Can be fired as many times as long as magic holds. *'Saturn Assault '- A combination of two or more of these attacks. *'Saturn Blizzard' - Percy's strongest sorrow magic attack - He raises his hands to the sky and two clouds of frost shoot into the sky. These frost clouds grow until they block out the sun and harsh winds blow in massive ice shards. The wind swirls around the enemy pelting them with snow, wind and ice shards. *'Spark of Depression '- He rubs his hands together until they make a blue spark. Once he presses them to the sides of his head, he sees sad images and visions, enabling him to use Sorrow Magic. Rage Magic: Percy's anger is unrelenting and unpredictable. No one in the guild, not even Master Gavriil would dare make him angry. The fires of his rage lights up the battle field and ashes are all that remains. *'Mars Flare' - The arm extended, hand erect and rage burning, a fire is shot and can melt almost any object, even some which cannot melt. Can be fired in a wildfire or individual embers. *'Mars Wave' - Can be activated by swiping the arm or smashing both fists to the ground. Fire lashes from the arm or spurts from the ground. Can only be fired one at a time and is difficult to direct. *'Mars Bullet' - Fires tiny embers from Percy's index finger like the Jupiter or Saturn Bullet. Easier to direct than the other bullets and can only be fired rapidly. *'Mars Sword' - Fire forms in Percy's right hand creating a sword which he can hack and slash which can inflict deep cuts and severe burns. Each strike creates more and more fire which deepens cuts and makes the burning feeling last longer. Uses a lot of magic energy which can mean it might not last long. *'Mars Assault '- A combination of two or more of these attacks. *'Mars Inferno '- Percy's strongest Rage Magic attack - He completely envelops his body in fire, until the flame is almost reaching the sky. Fire travels underground and into the sky and hits the enemy from both above and below at the same time. The burns are so severe that it's said the enemy may be in agony forever. *'Spark of Fury '- He rubs his hands together until they make a red spark. Then, like the Spark of Glee and the Spark of Depression, he presses his hands to the side of his head. He then sees images that make him engraged, allowing him to use Rage Magic. Unison Raid Percy is one of the few mages in history to achieve a Unison Raid on their first try. Many mages have attempted Unison Raid before, but all have failed. *'Raging Phoenix: Punishment from Mars' - This is a combination of Percy's Mars Inferno and Jude Temari's Sapphire Phoenix's: Railgun. Percy directs the overhead and underground fire into the center of Jude's Railgun attack, and Jude fire his Railgun with the raging fire inside it. Physical Abilities: As well as using his magic to overcome rough situations from middle and long ranges, he also has multiple physical advantages which includes enhanced physical attributes, and fighting skills. Grappling: In close ranges, Percy can use many different grappling throws, and submission hold which aid him at close quarters. He can also easily shift from one hold to another aimlessly. Grappling moves include: *Full Nelson *Bearhug *Armlock *Crab Lock *Ankle Lock *Sleeper Hold *Kimura *Omoplata *Keylock *Hammerlock *Crucifix Armlock *Abdominal Stretch *Gogoplata *Rear Naked Choke *Triangle Choke Mixed Martial Arts: If grappling doesn't work in his situation, Percy can unload multiple swift strikes using many different Martial Art Styles and Techniques. He prefurs to take his opponent to the ground, but when standing, he will more than likely strike an opponent rather than grapple them. Spirit Form: Sword Magic: When in his Celestial Spirit Form, Percy loses his ability to use Emotion Magic, and gains the ability to use Sword Magic. *'Morning Star Sever' - Percy's sword begins glowing yellow, and as he swipes his sword, tiny bits of glowing dust depart from the tail light given off. *'Nightengale Sabre' - Percy's sword turns an incredibly dark purple, and when it makes contact through an opponent's skin, it poisons them, making the scar turn that same colour, and giving the opponent excruciating pain. *'Medusa Slayer' - Absorbs any magic being thrown at Percy, and throws it back at the opponent. The magic thrown back cannot be deflected, absorbed or ingested (in case of Dragon Slayer Magic). The moved was named after the reflection of the medsusa's gaze which would turn one into stone. *'Longblade of the Colossus' - The blade of Percy's sword becomes increasingly long. It can cut an enemy in half from over 10 miles away. It was said that this move could slice a colossus in half. * Stats: Trivia *Percy is often mistaken as a God, when really he is a part of the Legendary Platinum Keys, a lost level of Celestial Key; there are only 9 in existance. Even though they may looks likes Gods, they are far from them. *This is Bombkid's first character. Category:Giant Hunter Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Mage Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Platinum Keys Category:Male Category:Males Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:S-Class Mage